1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to heat generating means used in heating and/or cooking appliances, comprising:
a casing, PA1 at least one means, connected to the casing, for generating heat by conduction, convection or radiation, PA1 a source of energy, with the exception of sources of microwaves, connected to the heat generating means and intended to supply the latter in order to generate heat, PA1 and at least one heating zone opposite which is situated the heat generating means. PA1 an inner compartment, PA1 an outer compartment defining a casing and surrounding the said inner compartment in order to create therewith a continuous intermediate space, PA1 a means for generating heat by conduction, convection or radiation connected to the said casing, PA1 a source of energy, with the exception of sources of microwaves, connected to the said heat generating means and intended to generate the said heat, PA1 and at least one heating zone, opposite which is situated the heat generating means, PA1 ignition is done at two different points (one per manifold), sometimes more according to the size, the shape and the arrangement of the coil(s); PA1 the flame detection is also multiplied because it depends upon the number of gas manifolds; PA1 it is impossible to create what is called "rotating heat", the heating being concentrated in two particular zones (floor and roof); PA1 it is impossible to achieve pyrolysis of the oven in order to clean it of grease by incineration at high temperature. PA1 a casing equipped with an upper plate, PA1 a means for generating heat by conduction, convection or radiation connected to the said casing, PA1 a source of energy, with the exception of sources of microwaves, connected to the said heat generating means and intended to supply the latter in order to generate the said heat, PA1 and at least one heating zone, opposite which is situated the heat generating means,
2. Description of the Background Art
In the description which follows, it is considered that a heating zone is a zone of the heating and/or cooking appliance which is capable of being heated by the heat generating means when it is located opposite the latter.
In the general field of heat generating means for heating and/or cooking appliances, in particular for the kitchen (industrial or domestic), the electrical resistance or the burner are already known, both fixed with respect to the said appliance and connected to a source of energy (electricity, gas, fuel, etc.). Sometimes the heat producing means is coupled to a supplementary means for diffusing the generated heat, such as a fan, in order to distribute the heat A principal problem with all of these appliances is that they prove imperfect or inappropriate when there is a need to vary the location of the heating zone or even to homogenise the heat generated without having recourse necessarily to the fan or to an equivalent means. Moreover, if the heating appliance is substantial, one single heat generating means is frequently insufficient, which means in particular either increasing its power or increasing the number of heat generating means and distributing them over different zones to be heated, and the control and/or the cost of manufacture and use rapidly becomes prohibitive.
The present invention therefore proposes a solution to at least some of these drawbacks, by proposing a heating and/or cooking appliance of the type already described, characterised in that the heat generating means is movable relative to the casing of the heating zone(s).